This invention relates to an improved tea strainer which can be made to be self-supporting in use.
Typical tea strainers, although they may be able to be rested on the cup, do not have the ability to support themselves in the cup without the user holding it by the handle. Typically, the handle weighs so much more than the strainer portion that it overbalances that portion, and the strainer swings itself out of the cup. This can be very inconvenient while pouring tea and on some occasions makes it very difficult for the person pouring.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a tea strainer that can be operated so that it will be supported by the cup and by the table on which the cup rests, whether the cup is in a saucer or not, and which, therefore, leaves free the hand that would otherwise have to support it.
For example, if the person pouring is also passing out other cups or refreshments, the present tea strainer will make that quite feasible, whereas a typical contemporary tea strainer makes that operation difficult, if not impossible.
Moreover, if one wishes to make a single cup of tea by pouring hot water over tea leaves in a strainer resting in a teacup, the present invenion makes it possible to steep the tea without having to hold the handle and without being concerned that the strainer will not seat completely in the water.